


In the Deep Blue

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, I'm cementing myself here, as a certain type of person, underground cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: Carla and Marzel have been courting for a while and have enjoyed each other to their fullest, thanks to Marzel's ability to gain legs on land. Now, they decide to test out the waters in seeing if making love with a man is really any better than making love with a Sirena.
Relationships: carla delgado/prince marzel, carla/marzel
Kudos: 1





	In the Deep Blue

Prince Marzel had no problem being the center of attention in a crowd since a very young age. However, he would be lying in saying that most of that attitude was a trained façade, as he had to learn to play the part of a prince all his life and had even used it to redirect the ridicule Marisa had received for her pro-human stance.

So, Marzel took it upon himself from a young age to find plenty of secret hiding spots when he wanted to get away from the bustle of the Sirena Court. One was in an old ship wreckage, another was one of the thicker kelp forests, but his favorite was a small underground lagoon tucked away in a cliffside that had been too dangerous for humans to enter.

Of course, now, being away from court meant that he was spending time with his not-so-secret lover Carla, who he was currently admiring from the rock he was lounging on as she floated in the water below him. Her eyes closed in content and her long brown hair fanned out around her.

The beige fabric of her cotton dress left very little to the imagination and the streams of sunlight to poured in from the small cracks above in the otherwise closed off cave, only enhanced his ability to see her nipples staring up at him and the curves of her body.

Marzel decided that he had enough of just looking, this was the first time they had seen each other in over three weeks since he had spent that time entertaining a visiting Royal and Carla had been on a short tour with her acting troupe. And since he had already removed his clothing and was wearing his hair down, it allowed him to silently slip into the water and dive deep enough so that he was right under his unsuspecting victim.

However, she jumped only slightly when he reemerged from the water, grabbing ahold of her waist tightly and pulled her swiftly into his arms. Carla, it would seem, was now too used to that trick of his that she no longer let out that cute little scream of surprise.

The disappointment was forgotten rather quickly though as their lips met in a deep and hot kiss. 

The water helped billow out the dress, which made it incredibly easy for Marzel to slip his hands underneath the garment and follow up her legs and almost up to her ribcage before he pulled the dress over her head and tossed it over to their piles of clothes.

Carla followed by taking off those inconvenient garments called panties and threw them in the same direction.

Now free from all clothing restraints, Carla wrapped her legs around his hips. Marzel rested his hands on her waist as he leaned forward and slipped his tongue smoothly into her eager mouth. Carla moaned in approval as her own hands cupped his face, and then proceeded to move up and begin playing with his pointed ears and the shaved designs in his undercut. 

Marzel was so caught up in the moment though, that he forgot that he still had his tail and not his legs until he felt that familiar coil and tug in his lower belly that he had been experiencing since he was a young teen. 

"We need to get out of the water right now." Marzel said as he desperately began swimming them over to one of the nearest small land formations that was near ringed with the outer walls of the lagoon.

"Why?" Carla asked, a hint of flirtatiousness punctuated in her question mark.

"I can feel myself going into heat," Marzel tried to say as calmly as he could, even though he was already envisioning taking her against nearest wall as soon as he got his leggings off. "And if I don't get out now, you're going to become very acquainted with Sirena anatomy."

Up until this point, they had only ever made love in her cabin, where he more than firmly had his legs. And as for heavy making out, the closest they had come was to the shoreline, where he only had to move slightly up before he was able to become more human. His legs also acted like an icy bucket of water, causing some of his baser Sirena instincts to fade.

"How do Sirena's mate anyways?"

That also seemed to do the trick as the question threw him off so much that he instantly sobered up, he even stopped trying to get them out and they now continued to float in the warm water.

Marzel cocked an eyebrow at her. "You really want to know?"

"I feel like I would have to know by this point. I don't plan on leaving you any time soon."

Fair point.

"I mean, the basics are that it's similar to how humans mate in that it requires penetration. We don't create new Sirenas by just holding hands," He explained, slightly mortified and now a little more understanding to how his father felt when he had to explain all of this to him the first time.

"I read that you sing in order to attract a mate. Or was that a dance? Or both?" Carla asked in rapid fire succession. "I also read that there are usually two males who will help each other out in taking a woman."

"And just what kind of books are you reading?" Marzel asked with a bark of laughter. He instantly pictured her on her bed, with a book in one hand while the other in between her legs and at that glorious juncture he had grown to love so much.

"I believe I asked you first."

Marzel smiled at the cocky response. "To answer your questions: Yes, we do sing. Yes, we have a ritualistic dance so that we can find compatible partners. And we do form bonded pairs and marry. I suppose we are more open to the idea of inviting another partner into the pair for mating compared to people on land, but it is all very consensual I assure you."  


Though the answers weren't quite as exciting as what the humans in Nueva Vista apparently whipped up, Carla seemed content regardless.

Her hand then went to her neck, doing tugging slightly at her necklace that she only did when she was nervous. "Have you ever thought about doing all that with me?"

Marzel remained silent for a moment before he admitted. "Yes."

"As a Sirena?"

"Yes." He said again, a blush spreading over his cheeks at one of his most secret desires being out in the open.

Carla was relentless though as she then asked, "Do you still want to?"

"I...I never thought that it would be something you would be interested in," Marzel said, biting the inside of his lip to try and quell the awkwardness he was feeling. "While I do look human and I can gain legs on land, I just didn't think..."

He couldn't even finish that thought.

"I didn't think I would ever be interested in something like this. Despite that human and mythical creature relationships used to be very common in the ancient times." Carla wrapped her arms around his neck. "However, we've explored both our human bodies very thoroughly together."

She ran her thumb over his lips.

"And you've been very, very attentive, especially with that mouth of yours, not that I'm complaining." 

Marzel's tongue reflexively flicked out, the tip grazing the pad of her finger.

"I love you Marzel. And you've loved every part of me, with no tricks or calculated seductions attached, so I'm not afraid of exploring and loving your Sirena form," Carla said, giving him a bright smile. "In everyway possible."

Even now, Marzel felt like his body was melting at her sweet words. It felt too good to be true that she was so open to this, and that's why he had to fully let her know what she would be in for.

"I haven't told you the finer things of mating though," Marzel said, putting on a more serious tone. "Sirena skin is thicker because we tend to sink our teeth into our mate to keep them steady. Or how male Sirena's penises are longer, from what I could tell by my human one, because female Sirena anatomy is different. So, I don't think I can be gentle."

"Let's just...test out the waters then." He rolled his eyes a little at her awful pun. "And I already know you would be the last person in the EverRealm to hurt me."

"You are so brave."

"I know."

Her violet eyes then bore more intensely into his as one small hand slipped down his chest and abs before settling where his skin and scales met. She shrugged her shoulders in a way that said, 'I'm not sure where to go.' Marzel nodded that he understand and grabbed her wrist to guide her to the opening at the base of his tail. 

"Oh," She said softly. He didn't feel offended though, it was only something that became prominent when he became in heat, other than that it was usually camouflaged seamlessly with the rest of his tail.

Carla carefully slipped a finger inside the opening to slowly coax forth his member. Marzel felt that he should be embarrassed by how easy she brought him to arousal as it emerged hard and proud.

"Oh." She said again. This time though, she said it a little louder and a much more shocked that Marzel couldn't help as he bristled self-consciously.

"I just didn't expect it to look...like a pink tentacle," Carla said as she tilted to her head slightly and continued to look a his still pronounced member. "I'll admit, I guess I was picturing it in so many other ways based on what those fanatic Sirena Lovers write in their sexual-repressed fantasy books."

This caused Marzel to laugh and relax again. "And how you any better than them?"

"I'm the best actually, considering that I have a Sirena for a lover."

Carla then swallowed and began to run her hand up and down his member that curled more upward at her touch. "It's also really slick..."

"Is that bad?"

Her eyes went back to him, this time heavy and half-lidded. "Only one way to find out."

She was the one who initiated this kiss this time as she leaned back to settled herself against the thankfully smooth and slightly angled rock edge. She pulled herself just enough out of the water to fully expose her breasts and just the top of the thatch of dark hair that covered her vagina. 

Marzel all the while followed her willingly before he reached down and felt that she was wet, in every meaning of that word. His thumb pressed against her clit and his fingers entered inside her, preparing her in the way he had done so many times before. But this time, he decided to make sure he could fit a fourth finger inside of her easily before he positioned himself at her entrance.

"We don't have to." He said once more.

"Too bad I've already decided that I want to." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "And if you keep asking me, I'll feel like you don't trust me, and I will make sure we don't have any kind of sex of a month."

Marzel could feel a quip on the tip of his tongue about how he doubted she could last a month as well without any intimacy based on how many times she literally jumped him at this point. He decided not to and happily conceded to her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

He proceeded to enter her slowly, since his was body was natural adapted to the sea and the water was therefore putting up no kind of resistance. He stopped when about half of his length was inside of her as she let out a tiny hiss of pain. Her hands that were gripping his shoulders began to shake a little, then again, so were his hands.

Marzel pressed another kiss of her forehead and furrowed brow. He then dropped his head into her neck and inhaled deeply, picking up the faintest traces of her lavender and vanilla soap.

"Do I smell?" She asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"No, its just that, I guess it's only Sirenas that release these very specific pheromones that kind of send us into a crazed frenzy. And I thought I would be different this time, but besides your usual smells, I don't think I should loose absolute control. So, I think it will be okay."

"Then I'm ready," Carla said, opening up her legs to him as wide as she could. "Just go slowly."

Ever the listener, Marzel did exactly as she told him and began with short calculated thrusts, with only half himself inside her. Carla seemed to be more vocal than usual, as if she was using her words to constantly reassure him.

"Yes...yes...right there...mi Tesoro..." 

Encouraged by her gesture and his heightened Sirena senses, that were at their full capacity, Marzel used his penis to get a sense of her tight cunny. After a few more thrusts, Marzel followed what his instincts were telling him as he adjusted his hips so that his member that it curled into a move wavy shape. His instinct had been correct as he seemed to press now on the right spot that caused Carla's eyes to open wide and her body to shoot upward with her lips in a perfect O shape. Please with the results, his hands grabbed onto her waist to tightly keep her in place as he began pounding into her at a much rougher speed.

Her moans were becoming more strangled and now coming out as practically screams as they echoed throughout the lagoon, the heels of her feet were repeatedly slipping down and knocking violently against his lower back, and one of her hands was pulling at his hair so hard it was in danger of being ripped out from his skull.

She still hadn't said anything kind of safe word though.

Marzel released some of his control, wanting to be able to get rough with her too. He dropped more of his weight down onto her, his full length now within in and sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

Carla's body became rigid but also trembled greatly as he continued at his unforgiving pace. Her cunny was gripping onto him and refusing to let go as tightly as any tentacled creature.

After a few more deep thrusts, her body then suddenly jerked up in one more great motion with her mouth open in a silent scream as the familiar feeling of her orgasm pulsated around him. Marzel let out a loud groaning noise as his Sirena form left him feel each wave of her pleasure.

Marzel pulled himself out of her, even though he was still very much shaking with pleasure and want, and laid right beside her. He kept his eyes shut tightly and gripped at the rocks tightly.

He felt odd little jerks. When he opened his eyes, he realized Carla’s body was still seized by little spasms. She whined, her eyes still shut tight, biting her lower lip, her hips bucking against him.

Was she still...?

Marzel gathered her up in his arms, a hand stroking comfortingly at her hip. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he watched her intently as she slowly came down from her high until she breathing returned to normal.

"I thought I hurt you for a second," Marzel said as he brushed her wild hair from her face. "You're so strong, mi cielito. But still so small."

"You didn't, not even a little. But, I might be a little sore," Carla sighed into his neck. "I didn't...I didn't know it could last that long though."

Marzel felt himself twitch greatly at that comment.

"You didn't come though, did you?" She brushed her leg up against his stiff member.

"It always feels good to just be with you." He responded with, which was true, even if he felt himself start of ache a little.

He was about to start thinking of memories of the crab that pinched his fingers so hard they had to be casted for a month or of accidently eating rotten kelp when his lover said something that had the exact opposite effect.

"Not even if we do it with my thighs in the way you like?" Carla coyly traced one finger around his nipple, which instantly stiffened along with the rest of his body.

Marzel turned his attention back to Carla, who smiled smugly at the, not doubt, absolutely pleading look that he had in his eyes.

She leaned over to give a quick kiss before she turned on her side to present her beautiful back and lovely ass to him. He didn't waste anytime as he pressed himself into her, peppering kisses and love bites on her neck. He used a hand to guide himself between her closed thighs and his penis decided to follow her body warmth as it curled up and nestled itself right between her folds, causing her to gasp a little.

Marzel felt he no longer had any control as he began to thrust his hips and cupped her adorable small breasts in his much larger hands. The Sirena Prince already knew he wasn't going to last long, but he felt like he wasn't even going to last a minute thanks to the silky feel of her thighs and her own juices that were mixing with his, causing the most obscenely erotic sound. 

Carla's breathy moans matched his as one of her hands then gripped his burning penis with one finger stroking at a thick vein. Marzel bit into the side of her neck and felt himself instantly spill his seed all over her belly.

He let himself go soft still between her legs as the young couple laid still for a few peaceful moments. Marzel took the time to lovingly stroke her skin, hair, the bite marks he left, and anything else that caused her to go fully laxed in his arms.

"So," He began when he finally felt he could form words. "Was it really better than what you read in those dirty books of yours?"

He heard her laugh.

"Not sure," Carla said in a teasing tone as she reached behind her to grab one of his hands. "Might need to go back to the book store soon and get more material."

"We'll go, as soon as we can both feel our legs." He declared boldly, causing her to let out another small laugh. "And we'll buy out that entire store if we have to."

"You sure that won't be overkill?"

"You said you wouldn't leave me soon, and I plan to do the exact same, mi amor," Marzel placed a kiss on her bite mark. "So let's see just how far this fantasy can go."


End file.
